Field of Invention
Exemplary embodiments relate to a spark-preventing element for a printed circuit board. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a spark-preventing element, which has improved electrical characteristics and durability, for a printed circuit board.
Description of the Related Art
An electrical circuit device includes a plurality of electrical elements disposed in a substrate. As a function of the electrical circuit device is improved, a degree of integration for the electrical elements is increased.
As a degree of integration for the electrical elements is increased, size of each of the electrical elements and allowable power are reduced. In a conventional method, as degree of integration for the electrical elements is increased, the electrical elements are designed as a pattern, and are printed on a circuit board.
The electrical elements may be damaged due to dielectric breakdown or the like, when power greater than allowable power is provided. The dielectric breakdown may cause ignition.
In order to prevent electrical elements from receiving power greater than allowable power, various electrical elements such as a transient voltage suppressor (TVS) diode, a spark gap or the like has been developed.
However, the TVS diode is expensive, and has a limited power rating. Furthermore, static current voltage (SI) characteristics may be reduced by parasitic capacitance.
Furthermore, since the spark gap has capacitance characteristics that may be changed as the number of evaluations are increased, reliability is low. Furthermore, the spark gap has high breakdown voltage.